Mistletoe
by Dark Akuma-chan
Summary: Dibawah pohon oak dengan mistletoe yang menggantung inilah, memori di masa lalu telah terulang kembali. SasufemNaru! Happy New Year!


Pada awal Desember, musim dingin mulai datang untuk menggantikan musim gugur. Butiran putih terus saja berjatuhan, menyelimuti setiap sudut kota. Udara terasa sangat dingin hingga menusuk kulit, namun hal itu tidak menghalangi dua orang bocah berumur tujuh tahun yang sedang asyik membuat manusia saljudi belakang rumah mereka, dibawah pohon oak dengan mistletoe yang menggantung di salah satu cabangnya.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang terlihat sedang berusaha membuat sebuah bola salju yang lumayan besar. Dengan semangat, ia mulai mengambil sedikit salju dan mulai memadatkannya. Tidak jauh darinya, terlihat seseorang yang sedang berjongkok sambil menepuk-nepuk bola salju yang sudah berukuran lumayan besar.

Dengan sebuah bola salju yang lumayan besar di tangannya, gadis kecil bernama Naruto itu pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke, bocah yang sedang menepuk-nepuk bola salju tadi. "Sasuke, apa ini sudah cukup besar?"

"Ya, letakkan di atas bola salju ini." kemudian Sasuke pun berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto. "Aku akan mencari batu untuk mata dan mulutnya." ujarnya lagi.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari ranting untuk tangannya." ujar Naruto. Kemudian ia pun berlari mendekati sebuah pohon yang ada di halaman depan rumahnya, lalu mematahkan beberapa rantingnya. Selesai, ia pun segera berlari untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah kembali berdiri di samping _snowman_ yang sudah hampir jadi itu.

"Sasuke! Aku sudah dapat ran..."

_BRUK!_

Dan ia pun jatuh tersandung beberapa batu yang tadi dibawa Sasuke.

Panik, Sasuke segera mendekati Naruto. "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" ujarnya sambil berusaha menghilangkan salju yang menempel di baju dan wajah Naruto yang sudah terlihat ingin menangis itu.

Perlahan, setitik air mata pun jatuh dari mata _blue sapphire _Naruto. "Uh... Dingin."

Tersenyum, Sasuke pun mengusap-usap puncak kepala Naruto. "Sudah, jangan menangis." ujarnya. Ia pun melepaskan syal yang dipakainya dan mengalungkannya di leher Naruto kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin bening berwarna biru laut. "Kalau kau berhenti menangis, aku akan memberimu cincin ini." ujarnya lagi.

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun berusaha menghentikan air matanya. "Ng... Baiklah." ujarnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

Tersenyum, Sasuke pun memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Naruto, dan pada saat itu tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran muncul di otak Naruto. "Seperti pernikahan paman Asuma dan bibi Kurenai." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, hingga akhirnya dia kembali berbicara. "Kalau begitu, kita akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kita sudah besar."

Raut bahagia langsung terlihat di wajah Naruto. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, dan Sasuke pun mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji?" tanyanya lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Naruto. "Janji."

* * *

**Mistletoe**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mistletoe © Dark Akuma-chan**

**Pairing:**

**SasufemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), AU, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**13 tahun kemudian...**_

"Naruto, bisa tolong bantu Kaasan sebentar?" pinta Kushina, ibu Naruto. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu ramen instannya matang.

Mendengar panggilan ibunya, Naruto pun menoleh. "Ada apa Kaasan?"

"Tolong belikan susu, roti dan telur di minimarket yang biasanya." ujar Kushina, ia pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Hanya itu saja? Kalau begitu, aku ganti baju dulu." Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah memakai jaketnya, ia pun berjalan menuju cermin yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Setelah menguncir dua rambutnya, Naruto pun berjalan menuju pintu rumah. "Ayo kita pergi, Sasuke." ujarnya lirih sambil menggenggam sebuah cincin yang menggantung di kalung yang sedang dipakainya.

Naruto pun berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Sesekali ia juga merapatkan jaketnya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Jalanan terlihat lumayan sepi. Sepertinya orang-orang lebih suka menghangatkan diri di rumah mereka masing-masing.

Suara tawa anak-anak mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman bermain. Mereka terlihat sedang asik melempar bola salju, bermain ayunan dan membuat manusia salju. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihatnya, hingga ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Terhuyung sebentar, Naruto kemudian menatap orang yang tadi ditabraknya. "M-Maafkan aku. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Namun bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah menatap kalung yang ada di lehernya.

Merasa tidak dianggap, Naruto pun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. "Hey! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ulangnya.

Sadar, pemuda itu pun mulai menatap Naruto. "Hn." jawabnya singkat.

Kesal dengan jawaban singkat pemuda itu, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi. "Baiklah... Maaf, aku harus pergi." ujarnya. Namun baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya, genggaman di pergelangan tangannya sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kalung yang bagus." ujar pemuda itu lirih. Perlahan ia pun mulai melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun tersenyum. "Terimakasih." tuturnya. Pemuda itu pun mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa." tambah Naruto. Ia pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemuda yang masih tetap berada pada posisinya. Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu masih tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

~0~

"Aku pulang!" Naruto menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia meletakkan kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya di atas meja makan.

Kushina mendekati Naruto dan mengambil kotak susu dari kantong belanjaan yang tadi dibawa Naruto. "Nanti malam Kaasan dan Tousan akan merayakan malam tahun baru di rumah Tsunade-san, kau mau ikut?" tanyanya.

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto kemudian membuka pintu lemari pendingin. "Tidak, aku dirumah saja." ujar Naruto. Ia mulai meletakkan satu persatu telur di lemari pendingin. "Aku ke kamar dulu, Kaasan." ujarnya lagi sambil membawa ramen instan yang ada di atas meja.

Menutup pintu kamarnya, Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati meja belajar. Dan pada saat itu, tanpa sengaja ia melihat selembar kertas yang ada disana.

_**Nanti malam pukul 11.45 pergilah ke arah pohon oak yang ada di belakang rumahmu.**_

Setelah membaca isi kertas itu, Naruto pun kembali berjalan menuju dapur. "Kaasan menaruh kertas di atas meja belajarku?" tanyanya.

Kushina menatap Naruto bingung. "Kertas apa? Kaasan tidak tahu." jawabnya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto kembali berjalan ke arah kamar dan membuka jendelanya. Pada saat itu juga, angin dingin langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedikit mengeratkan jaketnya, Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah balkon.

Dalam diam, ia menatap jendela kamar yang tertutup rapat. Balkon yang saling berhadapan dengan jarak satu meter itu tentu saja membuat Naruto leluasa melihat isi kamar. Rumah yang sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya tiga belas tahun yang lalu itu terlihat gelap dan tak terurus. Namun walau begitu, Naruto mempunyai kenangan yang manis dengan keluarga yang tinggal di rumah itu.

Mulai merasa kedinginan, Naruto pun kembali masuk dan menutup jendela kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan memakan ramen instan yang sudah dingin.

Kenyang, ia pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur. "Pohon oak, huh?" ucapnya lirih. Menghela nafas, Naruto pun memasang headset _iPod_ ke masing masing telinganya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagu favoritnya.

~0~

_**11.00 PM**_

"Naruto, kami pergi dulu." Kushina berbicara sambil berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu Minato yang sedang mengambil jaketnya di kamar mereka.

Minato berjalan mendekat kemudian mengusap-usap rambut Naruto. "Sampai jumpa." ujar Minato sambil berjalan keluar mengikuti Kushina.

Naruto tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan! Salam untuk nenek Tsunade!" teriak Naruto. Minato dan Kushina pun balas melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah Naruto.

Mulai merasa kedinginan, Naruto pun segera menutup pintu. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menyalakan televisi untuk melihat acara favoritnya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan Naruto pun mulai bosan dengan acara televisi yang di tontonnya. Ia pun tiba-tiba teringat tentang secarik kertas yang berisi ajakan yang ia temukan di atas meja belajarnya. Dan setelah berfikir sejenak, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

Setelah memakai jaket dan syalnya, Naruto pun mulai berjalan. Ia terus saja berjalan hingga ia dapat melihat sebatang pohon oak yang sudah tidak berdaun.

Namun yang membuat Naruto heran adalah manusia salju yang berukuran lumayan besar yang berdiri disana, dibawah pohon oak dengan mistletoe yang menggantung di salah satu cabangnya.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekat hingga ia dapat melihat seseorang yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di samping manusia salju itu.

Menyadari kedatangan Naruto, pemuda itu pun berdiri. "Kau sudah datang." ujarnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Eh? Kau kan yang tadi di taman itu!" ujar Naruto sedikit kaget, ia pun menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Kau lupa?" pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kita pernah membuat manusia salju bersama." ujarnya sambil menatap manusia salju yang berada di sampingnya.

Terkesiap, Naruto menata pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau... Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan segala ekspresi yang muncul di wajahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan emosi. Dan perlahan namun pasti, air mata pun mengalir dari matanya.

Melihat itu, reflex Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto.

Naruto pun balas memeluk Sasuke erat. "Kemana saja kau, huh? Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut Naruto. "Maaf." ujarnya lirih. Sasuke kemudian sedikit menjauhkan Naruto, berusaha menatap wajahnya. "Kalau kau berhenti menangis, aku akan memberimu hadiah." ujar Sasuke lagi. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia pun mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke.

Dan pada saat itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari kantong jaketnya. "Aku akan memenuhi janjiku." ujarnya. Ia pun berjongkok di depan Naruto yang masih saja menatapnya bingung.

Tersenyum kecil, Sasuke pun mengamit tangan Naruto. "Will you marry me?"

Sekali lagi Naruto terdiam. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. "Yes!" jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

Dan pada saat itu juga kembang api yang sangat banyak mulai bertebaran di langit malam. Terdengar juga suara terompet dan teriakan orang-orang yang menyambut malam pergantian tahun baru. Namun dibawah pohon oak dengan mistletoe yang menggantung inilah, memori di masa lalu telah terulang kembali.

—**END—**


End file.
